borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:360 - Looking 4 Maliwan Hellfire, Jakobs Skullmasher, and fun modded weps
OK, I'm looking for a few things here guys. 1. A Maliwan Hellfire, to replace my MG, with >150 damage, >90 accuracy, and >10 fire rate. Anything else isn't mandatory, but I would like a scope if possible. I really need a Hellfire, because I'm trying to do the larger challenges on the Underdome. I never have an elemental weapon for elemental challenge, and same for SMG challenge. 2. A Jakobs Skullmasher, to replace the one I use now, with higher than 263x6 damage, >93.3 accuracy, and if possible, a fire rate higher than frickin' 0.7. 3. Any cool and fun to use modded weapons, because until I get my own transfer cable, I don't really have any modded stuff. I do have one, but it's boring. I really want some fun stuff,but no rapid-fire shotgun rocket launchers or something. 4. I'm kind of also looking to find a Bastard if I can't find a Hellfire, preferably a Glorious one, for two reasons. One, that'll be the best kind, and two, it's almost a movie reference. Now, I'm willing to trade my modded weapon for whatever the offered item is, as long as I want it. Or, if you don't want my modded gun, I can give you one of my other guns. I have a Jakobs Skullmasher with 263x3 damage, 93.3 accuracy, and 0.7 fire rate, with 3 shots and 2.7x zoom. I have an Atlas Glorious Havoc, with 204 damage, 91.3 accuracy, and ~15 fire rate, with 39 shots per mag, but no scope. I have a Vladof Helix Rocket Launcher, with ~1100x3 damage, ~87 accuracy, and ~1.5 fire rate, 3 shots, 1.7x iron sight zoom. I have a Torgue Terrible Matador, with 270x12 damage, 11.7 accuracy, ~1.2 fire rate, with 2 shots and 1.5x iron sight zoom. If you can better ANY of these, please tell me. In the case of the Havoc, I'm looking for a Hellfire with similar stats, but I know all of them are going to have to be lower by a little bit. For reference, look at the numbered comments. It takes 43 muscles to frown, and 17 to smile, but only 3 for proper trigger squeeze. - Uncle Jimbo13 03:57, January 18, 2010 (UTC) ---- Me: 1. Maliwan HellFire: 175 damage, 55 magazine, 12,5 fire rate (large scope) 2. Skullmasher (x2) nr 1.: 299x6 damage, 6 clip, 2.4 zoom / nr2.: 333x6 damage, 3 clip, 1.0 zoom 3. Loads of modded guns. 4. Bastards (x3) Fire rates varies from 8.5 to 10.5, clips form 46 to 64, damage 325 to 390 And yes i have better than your havoc, helix and terrible matador and skullmasher (listed above). Gt: xXKuragari666Xx No signature found... 07:52, January 18, 2010 (UTC) ---- OK, I'm not going to be able to get on for a couple days, but when I get back on, my gamertag is the same as my username, so I'll get back to you on this. Thanks! It takes 43 muscles to frown, and 17 to smile, but only 3 for proper trigger squeeze. - Uncle Jimbo13 11:42, January 18, 2010 (UTC) ---- Rodger that i'll add ya No signature found... 12:05, January 18, 2010 (UTC)